Hidden Affections
by Master Poet
Summary: An accidental weapon accident may seem insignifigant,and a training blunder may seem invisible,but,it springs true love that could be troubled in secret.
1. Chapter 1

Hidden Affections

Chapter 1

Disclaimer is accepted that I do not own Naruto. If I did,Naruto would end up with Tenten.

V-V it'll never happen...

Author's note:If I have re-used a line from another fan-fic,please forgive me and alert me to re-edit the line,but if the line is critical to the story,it **will **have to remain,but I will acknowledge that it belongs to the author of the line. signed: Master Poet,A.K.A Black Rose Neji

Let the Romance begin..

The rings of an alarm clock rings out,Naruto doesn't immedietly awaken until...CRASH!! Glass litters Naruto's bed and the floor,"Sorry!!" Came a girl's voice as a girl with chocolate brown eyes leaped up to the window of his bedroom,Naruto was sitting up picking the glass out of his hair,he looked around.

"What the crap just hit me...?" Naruto said as he looked around,he found a spiked ball on a chain sitting next to him.

"Sorry." Tenten said again,"Huh?" Naruto looked at the window and found a girl sitting in Naruto's window. Tenten gathered her weapon and leaped back down to the village path and continued on to the training field.Naruto of course dressed himself in his usual clothes and did his usual morning things...He walked to the training field and noticed Kakashi reading his book,while Maito Gai Yells in his ear about Youth and what-all,Lee was also yelling in Neji's ear about Youth while Tenten stood back and watched..Naruto walked up beside Tenten,"Good morning to you too." Naruto said remembering their earlier incident.

"Oh...good morning,Sorry..about that." Tenten said, "It's okay." Naruto said.

After a long hard day of training,

and watched Tenten and the others train,Gai and Lee weren't around so It was just Neji and Tenten..during a sparring match,Tenten was worn out and she raised her hand to stop,but Neji kept charging,Tenten tried to say "stop",but she was frightened and her lips wouldn't move.

"Oh man...This is gonna hurt..!" Tenten thought as she fell to her knees. Right as the attack came she closed her eyes after a moment of nothing she looked up,"Don't you dare hurt her! Got that!? If you hurt her,I **will** kill you!!" Naruto Growled at Neji,Tenten looked up and seen Naruto has his hand between Neji's Gentle fist

and Tenten's crying form,Neji took his hand away from Naruto and walked away brooding,Naruto turned around and kneeled down to Tenten,"You alright,Tenten?" Naruto asked looking into her eyes...she was still crying over how frightened she was,"Don't cry,Tenten,its alright." Naruto said while he wiped a tear from her. Naruto embraced the bun haired girl while she cried into his shoulder, Naruto patted her on the back,"There,there,Tenten." She stopped crying and looked up at Naruto,"Th-thankyou!"She cried upset,she burried her head in his chest while she blushed. Naruto just smiled while slightly blushing,Tenten looked up and kissed Naruto gently on the lips,"I think we've found a love,that we never known had existed." Tenten said after the kiss,"Yes,We have." Naruto said.

Naruto helps Tenten up,and walks her back home,still holding his hand Tenten turned to face Naruto and they mutually hold eachother's hands. Naruto kisses Tenten briefly on the lips,Tenten blushed and went inside.

Whilst Naruto walked home too.

-Sakura-

"I know a way to get Sasuke to like me!" Sakura said while walking through the streets. An old woman walks up,"Sakura Haruno?" She said in a haggard voice. "Yes.." Sakura said, looking at the old woman,whose stature barely came up to her knee,"Come in,come in." The old woman said. They entered the old woman's home and it looked like a store. The old woman pulled out a vial of pink liquid,"This is a love potion." She explained,"Bust this on the ground,and Your love of the opposite Gender is near,he will love you for the rest of his life." The old lady says.

Sakura takes it,"Thankyou!" She says,"Yes,yes." The old woman said.

Sakura walked home afterwards.

-Time skip,Tommorrow-

Naruto is already prowling the streets for Tenten,whom he seemed to miss more and more every second. Meanwhile Tenten was walking the streets because training was cancelled thanks to Lee injuring himself. She bumped into Sakura Haruno carrying a small vial of pink liquid.

Naruto looked up just in time to see this and started to run over to Tenten. But the Vial exploded and Sakura,Tenten,and Naruto were ingulfed in the fumes. Naruto carried Tenten out of the cloud while Sakura stumbled out like a drunkard.

"Ugh...Where am I?" Sakura said after clearing her head,As she said that..she began feeling strange feelings for Naruto,Like she loved him. Tenten carried by Naruto was feeling an even stronger connection to her beloved,Naruto and vice-versa for Him. Sakura stumbled home to lay down and rest,while Naruto and Tenten went Dating the whole day.

The couple somehow ended up on a hill outside the villlage walls sitting on a Blanket Naruto had brought and watching a sunset together.

"I love you so much,Naruto-kun." Tenten said almost in a dreamy state. "I love you so much,I would give my life for you,so you could live." Naruto said poetically. "I wouldn't let you,my beloved,I would kill myself to be with you if it came to that." Tenten said looking up at Naruto who was holding her while she was cuddled up against his shoulder watching the sun set with him. "Tenten,I...have to tell you something." Naruto said looking down. "Yes,What is it my beloved?" Tenten asked,looking up at her precious boyfriend. "I...I was sent a letter of acceptence as an Anbu Black ops." Naruto said. Tenten gently layed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him softly.

"Then I will strive to fight along side you." Tenten said looking into his eyes.

**-Timeskip,5 years later,Konoha Hokage tower of Tsunade.-**

**Chapter two:Love behind the mask.**

"Anbu captain,Here is your new squad." Tsunade said trying to look serious but doing very poorly hiding her drunkeness.

"Yes,Lady Hokage." Said the young Anbu Captain.

That morning,Tenten readied her self for becoming an Anbu...already forgotten about her Former Boyfriend...Since she had been sent a letter about him being lost on a patrol.

She looked at the letter again,With teary eyes...Remembering the romantic nights they had spent on dates and being happy,She never knew happiness again after losing Naruto.

She walked to a Konoha bridge leading to the Memorial,and awaited her Captain

She waited and he showed up quickley in a flicker. She could make out Blonde hair behind the Wolf like mask,but decided not to ask.

"Hello,New Anbu,I think you'll make a great addition to the Black ops,Yet we need to get you a uniform." He said,eyeing the Pink sleevless Tai-Chi top and loose ninja pants she was wearing.

"So you're my Captain,You like to get to the point,Dont ya?" She asked him noticing his irritation at being here she asked again,"You don't want to be here,do ya?" She asked before he could get a word out.

"Well...I like to sleep in a little later than We're supposed to,and I do sometimes break the Anbu rules." The Anbu Captain said.

The Anbu captain pulled out a clip-board,"Now we're just missing,Inuzuka Kiba."

He said,just as a wild looking boy walked up with a white dog on his head.

"Yo...Are you Anbu Captain of squad 4?" He Asked.

"Yes...Now...Out of any circumstances are we to reveal our names,We will be killed.."The young Anbu Captain said.

Tenten Shifted around nervously and Kiba kind of backed off a little while the little Akamaru hid in his Jacket.

"Now,Since this is your first day as unofficial Anbu Blackops,We won't do any training or missions today." The Captain said once again.

"However,You will recieve Anbu training manuals by a Ninja courier." The Captain continued,"Dismissed." He said,He turned to leave,But felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hm?" He said as he turned around,Eyeing Tenten again.

"May..I know your name?" Tenten asked looking into the small eye-holes of the mask.

The Anbu captain lifted up his mask revealing,the face of her former beloved.

"N...Naruto!?" She said in disbelief,And then embracing Him.

Naruto smiled and said,"Well,Someone remembers me." He said.

"What happened,I thought you...you.." She trailed off,"Died?" Naruto completed her sentence,"I was mortally wounded in the fight..But I was saved when my Captain put me into a Chakra induced Coma." Naruto said,"I didn't wake up until a year ago." He said smiling,"The first thing I said was,"Where's Tenten!?" "

Tenten smiled and embraced her Beloved again.

"I didn't know happiness when I thought you died...I almost killed myself,But I was hospitallized." Tenten said becoming teary-eyed.

Naruto knelt down a little to her height and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Tenten blushed and looked happily into his blue eyes.

She began crying tears of happiness into his shoulder,"Its alright Tenten,I'm here,Everything's okay now." Naruto said patting his beloved's back.

Tenten burried her head in her beloved's chest and blushed feeling his warmth through his Anbu armour.

"I love you more than the day we parted." Tenten said,In a dream like state.

"It was crushing without you for so long,Just your thought kept me going and even helped me through that coma." Naruto said slightly blushing.

"I'm glad to be in your arms again,My beloved." Tenten Said while embracing her beloved and crying into his chest out of happiness.

"I love you...I love you so much..."Naruto said,"I don't have the words for just explaining it." Naruto said.

They walked hand and hand back to Tenten's home which was across the village away from her parents.

Sakura awoke on her bed,but realizing that Naruto was taken,the love potion became dorment and the first sight of a man she knew by name would cause the potion to re-activate.

But for now,She was normal and tried to sleep again.

Across the Village...Sasuke waited impatiently for his new girlfriend to get ready for their date,Since Naruto dissappeared,Hinata took a liking to Sasuke.

Sasuke,who actually liked Hinata.

Naruto Meanwhile,Walked home in a daze.

Walking the streets not paying attention to anyone or anything for he was to busy thinking about his beloved.

A chuunin thug attacked him,"Hey! Punk! Gimme all your ryo!" He yelled.

Naruto still wasn't paying attention,so the chuunin ran up to kick his head off,"Ooooh,A Ryo coin." He kneeled down and picked it up while the chuunin thug flew into the side of a house.

Time skip-Next day-

Naruto made his way to the training field for sparring today.

Tenten was watching the sparring match,But,Naruto was yet again distracted.

"Hey,Dobe,Why don't you just give up." Sasuke taunted,but Naruto wasn't listening.

Sasuke ran up to punch Naruto,"Ooooh,A blue-bird." he said swaying to the side to see it,while Sasuke ran past him and almost fell on Kakashi.

"Why you!" Sasuke yelled,"Oooooh...A coy fish." Naruto said,distractedly while walking over to the pond.

"Fire style:Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled while preforming hand-seals.

The fire flowers flew at Naruto while a Coy fish splashed from the water and put the fires out.

Sasuke charges at him to kick off his head,"Oooh...Another Ryo coin." Naruto said while bending down to pick it up,Sasuke tripped over him and fell to the ground,Naruto was tired of standing so he sat down,stupidly on Sasuke.

"Uhh...Winner,Naruto?" Kakashi said confused.

Tenten just clapped,surpressing a laugh of Sasuke being humiliated without Naruto lifting a fingure.

She walked over and sat down beside Naruto who was watching Kakashi with his new students,train.

"Nice job,Naruto-kun." Tenten said smiling while slightly blushing.

"Thanks,Ten-Hime." Naruto said,giving his full attention to her.

Naruto sighs,"I don't deserve such a...kind and beautiful girlfriend." Naruto said after a moment.

Tenten smiles,"Listen Naru-kun,You are the only one for me,To not be in love,would be like Kami being evil." Tenten says cheering her beloved up.

Naruto smiles and looks at Tenten,

"Ten-hime,I will protect you,always,No matter what." Naruto said looking confidently at her.

"Naruto-kun,I love you so much...And,if you asked me who I liked before the training incident,I would've said Neji...But,Now I see that was a mistake." Tenten

Said,looking at Naruto with charming eyes.

"Hey! Naruto!" Rock Lee yelled from a distance.

"Bushy-brow,What is it!?" Naruto yelled back in surprise.

"Its Lady Tsunade,She...she...Keeled over." Lee said,exhaustedly.

the two anbu and the single Chuunin leaped and dashed to the Hokage tower,Which stood Genma and Raido looking at the dead body of Tsunade.  
"She's dead,We can't help her now." Genma said,with the blade of grass in his mouth.

Raido looked at the three ninja that just entered,He recognised Tenten and Lee,but not the Blonde,spikey haired,Boy that came with them,but he was wearing a Leaf headband,so He dismissed him as a konohagakure ninja.

"DIE!!" Came a harsh voice and the windows of the Hokage's room smashed in and in came Mizuki,the rogue chuunin and several genin gang members.

Naruto formed hand-seals and suddenly his Anbu armour appeared on him and so did his mask and Katana.

"Mizuki,Stop in the name of Konohagakure Anbu Black ops division!" Naruto growled at him.

"Peh,Foolish Anbu." Mizuki Taunted,brandishing a crudely made Ono or Japanese axe.

One of the Genin gang members threw a kunai which missed all three of them,Lee charged in and kicked him in the face and smashed him into the east wall of the room.

Tenten ran at Mizuki with a Katana and clashed blade to axe with him.

"Foolish girl!" He yelled and broke the clash and swung the axe,Naruto appeared between them and grabbed the axe with his bear hand,holding his katana he swung it and slashed his side,He screamed in pain.

"You brat!" He yelled swinging his axe,hitting Tenten in the side,Naruto watched as she fell slowly to the ground.

Naruto began to get really angry and started relentlessly beating Mizuki untill he died. He then kneeled down to Tenten's unconscious form,Using his own medical ninjutsu taught to him in the early years as an Anbu.

"Genma-sensei,Get a medical nin,she won't last long even with this treatment." Naruto said to one of his former Anbu captains.

After a few minutes,Two medical ninja appeared and lifted Tenten onto a stretcher.

Lee was busy beating the living chakra out of the Genin gang members.

Naruto followed the medical nin.

As he ran to the hospital and waited in the..waiting room,Sasuke walked in arm and arm with Hinata,"Hey,Idiot,Heard your girlfriend was in here." Sasuke said cooly.

"Yeah..." Naruto said half to himself...as he looked out the window waiting..

"Naruto,We came to wait with you,Its hard to have someone close to you,become injured..or die..I know the latter part." Hinata started and Sasuke completed her after,"you".

Sasuke sat down beside Naruto,"You heard anything about her yet?" Sasuke questioned him.

"Not yet...And that's worrying me." Naruto said...

Sakura dressed as a Medical Ninja entered through a door on the farside of the room.

"Mr.Uzumaki and company." She called out as several of the former Genin that had arrived for Naruto's sake,Shikamaru and Temari,Sasuke and Hinata,Neji and Ino,Choji,surprisingly Gaara along with his brother Kankuro,Maito Gai,Lee.

She looked around,"Uhh...follow me.." She stammered.

Naruto started to walk through the door,when he opened the door there was a brick wall,"Where did this brick wall come from?" He asked.

Sasuke whispered into Hinata's ear,"I'll never tell." He joked.

The whole group followed Sakura down an opposite door,They crouded into Tenten's room,Tenten was laying in her bed,Looking ashamed.

Naruto immedietly took the seat nearest to Tenten.

"I'm sorry,I should've seen it coming..." Tenten trailed off..

"Shh...Not another word,just rest." Naruto comforted her.

"Yes...you're too good to me." She said,looking at Naruto,having an enlightened look in her eyes.

"I temporarily gave up the title of Hokage..For two years,to go training." He said,without anyone hearing.

"I'll come with you." Tenten said,looking deeply into Naruto's eyes.

After a week of recovery,without anyone's notice,the two ran away from Konohagakure,Never looking back,Because they decided to start a village of their own. During the long journey to do so,along the paths,Tenten stole glances at her beloved.

Naruto did the same,Running through small village after small village,recruiting Ninja,even recruiting a few Konohagakure ninja. Namely a Lazy Shikamaru,One Neji Hyuuga,One Sasuke Uchiha and surprisingly Rock Lee.

They finally found a good place and began work building a village.

After a few days,a small village sprang up,and a tower in the center of the village,home of the Kamikage,Naruto's made up name after the Japanese god Kami.

And in the balcony stood,Naruto and Tenten holding hands,While watching the first few villagers set to work building,farming and other village activities,Tenten runs a local weapons shop,Naruto helps teach the Ninja academy students.

Neji Hyuuga sat on his knees behind them with Shikamaru in front of him and beside him sat Rock Lee.Sasuke sat beside Neji...The four being the kamikage's advisors.Rock Lee,Taijutsu Teacher at the Ninja academy and Military commander,Neji,Kekkei Genkai Classes for the gifted at the Academy,and General Advisor,Sasuke, Ninja tactics Teacher at the Academy and Military Tactician.

And Finally,Shikamaru,Shadow specialist Teacher at the Academy,Stratigist and Lead council member.

"Lord Kamikage,a ninja from Konohagakure is coming,he is 10 kilometers away."

Neji said looking at Naruto,wearing the robe of Yondaime Hokage.

"Shall I take a number of Jonin and apprehend the ninja?" Rock Lee asked.

"No,Let him approach,let's see his intentions." Naruto said after a moment of thinking.

"So troublesome,Why don't we go with Rock Lee's plan? Or plant a trap outside the village in his most likely path?" Shikamaru said,after a moment.

Sasuke sat listening.

A Konohagakure Ninja wearing a Chuunin vest and Jonin under clothes,His Head-band covering his left eye arrived at the village gates.

"Now,where's the Kage tower?" He asked himself,He walked to the center of the village where a tower stood.

"Hey,Naruto,Why don't we stop this charade?" Kakashi said to Naruto.

Naruto looked grimly down at him.

Neji,Walked up to the Balcony,"If I may,Lord Kamikage?" Neji asked.

"Go ahead." Naruto said sternly.

"Konohagakure Shinobi,Address my lord as "Lord Kamikage"."

Neji said down to Kakashi.

"Right...Anywho,Kamikage,Come back to the village...We beg you." Kakashi said with a rather forced tone.

"I have something to give you Kakashi of Konohagakure." Naruto said lightly.

He pulls out his former Konoha head-band,And threw it at Kakashi,as did his advisors...all of them hit Kakashi or layed on his head.

Kakashi stood there looking embarassed with the head-bands at his feet and on his head.

Naruto chuckled slightly and pointed behind him,Kakashi turned around and seen a store full of all the Icha Icha books ever created.

His eyes go wide and white anime style as he immedietly runs over to the window of the shop.

"Am I in heaven!?" He yells,His voice breaking.

Naruto chuckles again,"One catch,You have to be a Ninja of the village hidden in the flames." He says confidently.

"ANYTHING!! Just name it!!" He Yells again.

"Same old pervy Kakashi." Naruto whispers to Tenten.

She chuckles at the comment.

Rock Lee walks up beside Tenten and Naruto.

"Kakashi Sensei,We know you well enough to know that you are already accepted into the ranks of the Flame Village Ninja." Lee said.

"Uhh...One question,Is this village self-sufficent?" Kakashi asked.

"Yes,We also have the aid of the Hidden Sound,Sand,Rain and Mist villages." Naruto stated.

"I see.." Kakashi said incredulously.

Tenten wearing an icy blue colored kimono decorated with red roses,and using a Japanese fan to hide her face.

Kakashi could scarcely believe that the two genin he once known now look more wise and contempt than they were.


	2. Chapter 2

Hidden Affections

A/N I already know that I quickly jumped to the romance,sheesh..

Chapters 3&4

Disclaimers apply.

Meaning,I do not own Naruto.

Kakashi walked around exploring the small village,marveling at some of its architecture and craftsmenship of its tools and weapons.. "I didn't think it was possible that ninja from different villages would come together without killing eachother." Kakashi said to himself.

He realized something,"Wait a minute,No Gai...For once peaceful." He walked around and ended up in a Cherry blossom tree grove..He walked down the row of trees and looked around..And he found his new lord and lady sitting under a tree having a peaceful and precious few moments together. Kakashi quickly got sick of the love story scene and left and of course ended up in town again.

He walked aimlessly around and found a sign nailed against a shrine marker-looking gate it read,"Hyuuga Household." This intrigued him so he walked in,out-came Neji dressed in a main-Hyuuga-household Kimono,"Yes,Kakashi?" He said while walking down the grand steps. "Sorry,I was intrigued,Neji." Kakashi said.

"Such disrespect,As a Jonin you have to call me by "Grand Master Hyuuga."" Neji said quite happily,he turned around as Hanabi Hyuuga came down the steps dressed in a pink Main-Hyuuga-Household Kimono,"And that's my wife.." Neji said a little...forcedly.

"Hello,Lord Neji,Kakashi-sensei." She said gently,"Uhh...Why did you marry your sister?" Kakashi asked a little incredulously. "Hh..We have to keep the Byakugan pure." He explained. "I...see." He said a little...disbelieved.

-Author's Note,I forget What Hanabi is to Neji,Either Sister or cousin,I forget.-

"Why...Why did that knuckle-headed moron leave?" Jiraiya thought as he sat in the Hokage's chair..him being the new Hokage of the leaf.

Jiraiya sat back in his chair,and rubbed his forehead,he couldn't get communication to the Hidden Flame village,Kakashi hasn't returned..

"Ugh...I need some sake.." He mumbled to himself,he reached into his robes and pulled out a small sake canteen,he sipped some down to enjoy the taste,and to try to ignore the councilmen rambling on and on infront of him.

"Enough,I will see to it." Jiraiya said irritably,The councilmen looked at him and nodded and he immedietly stood up and bowed to Jiraiya and walked out.

Jiraiya stood up and looked out the Window,"This is Orochimaru all over again." He said while sighing.

Neji awoke and looked over at his..sister/wife,Hanabi,sleeping peacefully he carefully lifted off his covers and walked out of the room,he roamed the halls of the large Home and found himself sliding open the door and looking at a messenger wearing a Hidden Mist head-band.

"Yes?" Neji said with his usual composure,"Lord Hyuuga,This is an important messege from the Kage of the Hidden Mist village,It states the Hidden Grass Village has attacked a Hidden Mist controlled village outside of our borders." The messenger said,reading a scroll.

Neji thought for a moment,"What is it you need me to do?" Neji asked,still wary of a trap.

" We beg you,inform the Kamikage of this immedietly." The messenger said.

"I will,but the Kamikage isn't awake,But I shall make light of this in the morning." Neji said after a moment.

"Thankyou." The messenger said and quickly left.

"101,102,103,104,105! I can do more than that!" Neji heard the familliar voice,it was Lee,in the training field near-by.

"Its three-o'clock in the morning,doesn't he sleep?" Neji thought..he walked back to his and Hanabi's bedroom and layed back down to sleep.

It was morning,the early light from the sun awoke Tenten from her's and Naruto's bed,Tenten crept to the closet for a change of clothes,which she did,she quietly crept down the hall and into the kitchen,She began preparing their breakfasts.

Naruto jerked awake,"Rice pudding!?" He yelled as he shook about,he looked around and laughed at himself,as he walked around and did his usual morning things...shower,etc.

CRASH!!

"What in Kami's hell was that!?" Naruto yelled and opened a window and saw Neji chasing Lee,Lee was smashing through everything in his way to run.

"Lee!! I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT INSULT!!" Neji yelled at Lee.

"You'll have to catch me first!!" Lee Yelled back.

'Idiots' Naruto thought,while he walked into the kitchen still hearing the crashing and smashing of their pursuit.

He barely had time to put on his Kage chappeau when he reached the table,Tenten sat his bowl of Ramen and her bowl of Vegetarian soup on her side.

"Good morning,Naruto-kun." Tenten said happily.

Naruto stretched and yawned,"Good morning,Ten-hime." Naruto said tiredly.

They ate,talked a little...

"Naruto-kun,I love you so much,Nothing will keep me from saying it.." Tenten said,Smiling and blushing.

"I love you too,I..I don't have the words to explain it.."Naruto said,smiling and looking into Tenten's eyes.

"Uh,sorry Lord Naruto,But..We have a big problem.." Came Shikamaru's voice as Naruto turned his head to see Shikamaru standing in the door-way of the Kitchen with his arms crossed and eyes closed as if thinking.

"The villages surrounding us haven't been sending us tribute lately,Shall I send a ninja team,Or shall I handle it personally since you like sending me on troublesome missions?" Shikamaru said,almost anticipating it.

"No,Let's Let Kakashi Hatake go and prove his worth as a ninja of the Hidden Flame." Naruto said,with abit of a confident smile.

Naruto walked into the Kamikage office and sat in the chair behind the desk,Tenten stood behind him and over to his left. No matter how many times he asked if she needed to sit,she refused and remained standing since the day the Kage tower was built.

Naruto finally hurt three knocks,"Enter." Naruto said.

"You needed me,Lord Naruto?" Kakashi said,while closing the door and walking up,then stopping in front of the desk.

"Ah,Yes...Kakashi Hatake,The reason for your summons is because a village has seemed to have stopped sending the tributes of it's own and it's sister villages."

"And you need me to lead a team?" Kakashi asked.

"Well,Yes...The team consists of,Kin Hyuuga,Tohru Nara and Matsukaze Uchiha." Naruto said,holding his head up with both hands on his desk.

"Hmm...Hyuuga,Nara and an Uchiha? Why do those names sound familiar?" Kakashi asked.

"Kin,Is an intriguingly gifted Byakugan wielder,and her Taijutsu is even a match for Rock Lee's,she is the daughter of Neji and Hanabi Hyuuga,Tohru Nara is the son of Shikamaru Nara and Temari of the sand,He has excellent skills in shadow possession and the use of wind jutsu,though having a girl's name,He is a tough fighter but abit lazy..Last but not least,Matsukaze Uchiha,The son of Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha,He has the gift of both the Byakugan and Sharingan,his Taijutsu is a little above average,but Sasuke's traits for gaining power is with Him,but Hinata's meek and shy behavior also follows him,but be careful of his temper." Naruto explained,looking over the ninja info scrolls.

"Ugh...Second generation ninja..." Kakashi said feigning excitement.

Naruto stands up,"You have your assignment." He salutes,"Ganbatte,Kakashi-san." Naruto said,looking at Kakashi sternly.

Kakashi salutes back,"Thankyou,sir." He said calmly.

Just as Kakashi turns and leaves the room,"Hey,Kakashi,Tell Takanoubu,the guard outside the door to enter the room when you leave." Naruto said,smirking.

Kakashi did as he was told and continued to the Ninja academy,Takanoubu took his usual in-room guard post,a fearsome looking Samurai,Wearing light blue samurai armour,a fierce looking mask protecting his face with only eye holes a mouth hole and nostril holes on the mask's nose. at his side were two swords,a Katana and a knife looking sword called a Tanto,His helmet was a helmet like..-think of the cursed warrior helmet from the cursed warrior Naruto episodes-

"Now,My beloved,I have come for you!!" Came two girl's voices, as two kunoichi appeared,One dressed in Anbu armour which Behind the Anbu mask,Naruto could make out Blonde hair,The other,wearing Anbu armour and clothing,Naruto could make out pink hair behind her mask.

Takanoubu,With lightning fast reflexes put his Tanto up blocking a kunai strike that almost hit Naruto but was of course blocked,He also put his armoured leg in a hook kick around The pink-haired one's neck.

"One move and I kill both of you!" Came Takanoubu's Rash voice.

Naruto chuckled,"Welcome,Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno." He said through the tense silence.

Naruto nodded at Takanoubu as he released his block and hook kick.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Tenten yells at Naruto.

"This is the result of a love jutsu I developed before I had feelings for you,Ten-chan,Apparently it worked better than I..Wait..what're you doing with that large scroll? Hey,hey,Not the face!" Naruto said and was clobbered by Tenten,Who stormed off and slammed the door.

"Lady Tenten's pretty angry,shall I go with her?" Takanoubu said,Looking at Naruto's unconscious form.

"I think that's a yes." Takanoubu said, and quickly left.

Meanwhile,Kakashi was leaving on the mission with the genin team,Kin,Wearing Hinata-esque clothing and having her head-band around her neck,her hair light brown and tied back like Neji's,having the trait for the Hyuuga eyes..Matsukaze,Having light blue hair like his mother..having Sasuke's eyes,Wearing a Dark blue Jacket with an in-larged Uchiha symbol on it with the Hyuuga symbol down-sized and fit into the Uchiha symbol,Also wearing Tan ninja shorts,And Tohru having Dirty Blonde hair,His hair tied back like Shikamaru's,Bright green eyes,a pale colored jacket,and wearing a waist string to put his Large fan in so he wouldn't have to carry it but instead Strap it to his back..

Kakashi Looked over the group..with his usual critique.

Kakashi sighs,"Might as well start with introductions." He said,bored.

Kakashi once again sighed,"I'm Kakashi Hatake,My likes and dislikes are none of your business." He said.

"I..I am Kin Hyuuga,My Likes are...Roses and my family...My dislikes are,evil and dishonor..." Kin said looking down..

"I am Matsukaze Uchiha,My likes are Jutsu Training and tasty rice cakes,my dislikes are fangirls and lazy people." He said confidently.

"My name is Tohru Nara! My likes are tough challenges,my fan,my parents and laying around,My dislikes are energetic people,Fangirls and Idiocy." Tohru said happily at first then growing into a depressed sounding voice.

"I see..." Kakashi said,feighning glee.

Kakashi sighed,"Well,Let's get moving." He said,sounding bored.

They walked through the day,treking for hours without stopping until they reached Mt. Yamazaki,one of the famous peaks of the Five Great Nations.  
That night when they set up tents,ate their rations and bedded down for the night,Kakashi awoke to a strange noise..He walked outside his tent Wary of rougue ninja He heard a haunting whisper.

"Hello Kakashi."Came the whisper,Kakashi jumped and looked around behind him stood a figure dressed as a Jonin,wearing the head-band of the Hidden Mist Village.

"You're the back-up?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Yes,I am the Wolf of the Mist..." Came the girl's voice.

"Right..."Came Kakashi's usual tone.

The Mist Kunoichi lays herself up on a tree branch and falls asleep,Kakashi just returns to his tent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto,Upset over Tenten,walks back-and-fourth in his kage office.

"Please come back to me...I'm so sorry.." He mutters to himself.

The door opens up without a knock,as Naruto turns to scold who-ever it was,He sees Tenten in the doorway.

"Appology accepted." She said while running up to hug her lover.

Naruto smiled and quickly embraced Tenten,"I thought I trully lost you after that..." Naruto said.

"Well...I did some thinking,It was all in the past..so I forgave you..not to mention,Takanoubu-san is pretty good at convincing someone." Tenten said,embracing and not letting go of her beloved.

"Tenten-chan,I never want to lose you like that again,I thought I was slipping into insanity at the thought of being without you." Naruto said,still in the embrace.

"Its alright,You never lost me,But...lets just forget about this,and be happy together.." Tenten said with tears in her eyes.

Naruto looked into Tenten's eyes,"Alright..." Was the only thing he could say.

"Good." Tenten said,burying -A/N can't spell for the life of me,sorry.- her head into her beloved's chest.

They both heard a knock,"Enter." Naruto said,sternly.

Neji entered slowly,"Lord Naruto,I received a message the day before,It read that the Hidden Mist villages were under assault by Hidden Grass ninja,What are your orders?" He said,with apprehension.

"What can we do?" Naruto said,Looking down.

"Send thirteen two ton crates of supplies to the Hidden mist,that should give them more than enough supplies." Shikamaru said from the window.

"No..."Naruto simply said.

Shikamaru looked surprised at Naruto.

"No?"

"No.." Naruto said again.

"Remember those two leaf Anbu?And that strange Waterfall Ninja girl?Assemble them here." Naruto ordered Neji.

Within moments,Neji gathered up Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka from the prison and ordered the Waterfall ninja girl to the Kamikage office.

Naruto layed both hands on the shoulders of the two anbu girls,whispered something into their ears,they nodded and stood silent.

Naruto walked back to his desk and sat down behind it,"Miyoko Hikari,Former Waterfall Jounin,to prove your loyalty to the Hidden Flame,I send you on this -  
peace keeping mission,Do you accept?" Naruto asked.

"If I have to..then yes.." Came her rather lazy response that would put Shikamaru to shame.

"Ganbatte,team." Naruto said calmly and sent them on their way.

They all three saluted and thanked Naruto,then walked out and went on with their mission.

Naruto stood up from his desk,"I know what you're thinking,They'll be alright...Don't worry,Naruto-kun." Tenten said,trying to comfort her beloved.

"Yeah,yeah,I know..I just think,that if I send a ninja on a mission,they might not come back.." Naruto said,looking down.

Tenten smiles and pats him on the back,"You're still new at this...I know its hard,but just perservere." Tenten said,trying to comfort her beloved still.

"Thanks..." Naruto said..depressed.

Tenten smiles,Unnoticed by Naruto.

"Lord Naruto,Two leaf village Chuunin are approaching." Neji said,from his in-room sitting position.

"They have sent a message by Courier Bird." He continued.

"It reads: Surrender,Or be forced to surrender." Neji read.

Naruto grabs the note,writes something on it,and then sends it back,barely keeping from laughing.

Miles outside of the Hidden Fire,a figure in a coat,and a trenchcoat underneath,sunglasses,and a high brim on the trenchcoat hiding his face,stands beside a black-haired girl,who is sitting on a rock,whining.

The bird arrives and the Black-haired girl jumps up and snatches the note.

" "Nuts!" What is this "Nuts" ?" She asked the mysterious figure next to her.

"He is mocking us." Came his icy response.

The girl growled in anger,"I am the little sister of Kakashi of the Sharingan!"

The mysterious figure just sighs seeing the black-haired Chuunin yelling and going-on-and-on about herself.

"No wonder I hate working with her." The figure said quietly.

Back at the Hidden Fire village,Naruto was looking out the window behind his desk,Tenten stood beside him,looking out across the village.

Naruto put his arm around Tenten's waist and kissed his beloved,Tenten smiled and kissed back,But even Naruto could sense the swirling thoughts that went through her mind...she knew that Sakura and Ino might cause trouble for their relationship..Naruto just had to look at her with those clueless blue eyes of his,she could only smile at him.

"Aww..come here you big oaf." She said hugging Naruto and snuggling herself into her beloved's chest,Naruto ruffled her hair and smiled..she looked up with true happiness.

"I love you,Ten-hime." Naruto said,smiling at Tenten.

"I love you too,Naruto-kun." Tenten said quite happily,smiling.

"Ten-chan,I...I can't think of anything to say,you leave me loving you even more,everytime we touch...you're the angel of my world...you are my world." Naruto said,seriously.

Tenten was speechless,she looked at her beloved about to cry...she didn't know what to say.  
She hugged and buried her head in Naruto's chest crying.

"Ten-chan,why are you crying?" Naruto asked,putting his hand on her head.

"It was so beautiful Naruto-kun...I..I love you so much,that I can't even stand it..." She said,still crying into Naruto's chest.

"Ten-chan,please don't leave me...I love you...only you...If you left me...I don't know what I'd do." Naruto said out of the blue.

"I won't...I won't leave you,ever." She said...still crying a little.

"Thankyou...Thankyou,Ten-chan." Naruto said,slightly sad.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jiraiya sat back in his chair thinking,"Ugh...I hate being Hokage...I can't do my research..." He mumbled to himself.

The Councilmen sitting in front of him was informed of something by a Jounin whom dissappeared in a puff of smoke,"Lord Hokage,We have evidence that the Hidden Fire village has sent aid to the Hidden mist village currently under attack by the Hidden Grass."

"Oh really...?" Jiraiya said,thinking,"What the hell is the kid thinking?"

"Order up all available Anbu and Jounin class ninja,order them to gather up in a formal formation and inform them to prepare to march." Jiraiya said,swallowing hard at his decision,"If we lose...then Kami Help us...because we'll be at the Hidden Fire's mercy.."

The Councilmen nodded and sent out the order.

Well thats about it for now...If you have any ideas...please message me..I'm racking my brain for ideas...thanks...Please review...I want to know how well or how poorly I did...no flames please...I can't stand those things...


End file.
